


Lessons in Humanity [Podfic]

by ThereBeWhalesHere



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereBeWhalesHere/pseuds/ThereBeWhalesHere
Summary: How does someone programmed to serve learn to ask for what he wants? Connor is struggling, but thankfully Hank has become his semi-willing human tutor in the weeks following the revolution. Maybe tonight Connor can figure out how to tell Hank he wants more.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Lessons in Humanity [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lessons in Humanity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834387) by [ThereBeWhalesHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereBeWhalesHere/pseuds/ThereBeWhalesHere). 



> This is my very first podfic! I decided to try one of my shorter HankCon stories to see if I could even do it, and I hope it turned out okay! Sound editing might be a bit rough, so please be patient with me :) 
> 
> Thank you so much for listening!!! If you enjoy this or my other works, please come talk to me on Twitter [@AdmiralLiss](https://twitter.com/AdmiralLiss)! <3

Original fic by me, ThereBeWhalesHere, on AO3: [link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834387)

Read by.... also me. XD

Length: 38 minutes

Music used: "Someone to Watch Over Me" by Ella Fitzgerald and "Army of Cops" by Pig Destroyer

**Listen online at[Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-952269988/lessons-podfic)**

**Or download to your device via[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/h71tybbgklb9b26/Lessons_podfic.wav/file)**


End file.
